Daughters of Ipswich
by AdamXToby 4ever
Summary: Tthe guys have sisters and Tyler's sister is about to ascend. Chase has returned for revenge and is after Tyler's sister. Can her borther and love save her from Chase?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Family reunion

"We're here ladies," Nicole Danvers said as she parked her car, a black mustang with flames on it. She looked at the person beside her then in the two ladies in the back. They were both sleeping until Nicole said something. One girl had their arm around the other girl's waist. Nicole turned back around and placed make up on. Her hazel eyes were shining and her long black hair with red and blue strips was straight.

"Already?" Willow Garwin asked as she woke up. "Hand me a mirror back here."

"Here ya go," Catherine Parry said.

"Thanks Kitty Cat," Willow said as she used her free hand to look in the mirror. Willow looked at herself. She had blood red eyes and dark red hair. She saw nothing was wrong with her and closed the mirror.

"Is Baby Girl up yet?" Cat asked looking into the rear view mirror and looking into the back. She had green eyes and pink hair with navy blue bangs and ends and she had some light blue strips.

"Not yet," Willow said moving closer to her girlfriend. The girl had amber colored hair and it was a mess. "Time to wake up Baby Girl. We're here now." The younger girl yawned and opened her brown eyes slowly. Willow smiled and kissed her girlfriend's head. The girl groaned and turned over, trying to fall asleep again. Willow laughed, removed her lover's seatbelt and moved the girl into her lap. Then she lightly bit the girl's ear. "Come on Baby girl," Willow said.

"No," the girl whined. Willow smiled and started kissing her neck.

"Come on Baby Girl," Willow said. The Baby girl opened her eyes and looked at Willow, who was grinning. "Morning Marisa."

"Why you wake me up?" she asked looking at her lover.

"Because we're here," Willow said pointing to Nicky's place. "They're in there. You ready? You need to walk after our four hour drive here."

"Okay," Marisa said then quickly stealing a kiss on the lips from Willow. Willow grinned and kissed her back, pushing her onto her back.

"Alright Willow stop before your temped to overdo it with her," Cat said. "She must stay pure so she can get ascended."

"I know, I know," Willow said helping Marisa up then getting out of the car. She was wearing something like a bra and a fishnet top. Then she wore short pants with fishnet over it and had on black heels. She walked over to Marisa's side and helped her out. Marisa had on a simple white shirt that was tied above her stomach and a knee high skirt. She had on ankle high boots with heels. Nicole and Cat got out and shut the doors. Nicole's eyes turned black and locked her doors. Nicole had on a strapless shirt, which only covered her chest and a fishnet over it. Then she wore tight black Capri pants and black heels. Cat had on a Chinese looking top and a skirt that was cut down from her thigh to the end of the skirt on her left side. Then she wore slipper looking shoes.

Willow put her arms around Marisa's waist, picked her up and set her on the hood of the car. Cat opened the trunk of the car and pulled out a hairbrush and ribbon. Then she handed it to Willow, who started brushing her lover's hair. Marisa sat still. Willow finished, tied the ribbon in Marisa's hair and handed the brush back to Cat. Cat put it away and went over to them. "Willow, don't make is obvious you and Marisa are lovers. You know the boys won't take it to well." Cat said.

"Fine," Willow said putting her arms around Marisa's waist and setting her down. Then she removed her arms.

"We ready to rock this place girls?" Nicole asked.

"Hell yea," Willow said. "Let's go." Willow lead everyone in while they followed behind. Marisa stayed close to them. They entered the place and looked around, looking for their brothers. Nicole saw her brother, Caleb, ran over to him and jumped on his back. Then she looked and saw a girl was looking at her. Willow spotted her and Marisa's brother by the pool table and went over there. She took Marisa's hand and led her over there. Once over there, they dropped hands. Cat felt someone picked her up from behind. She turned her head to looked and saw her brother.

"Pogue!" she yelled happily.

"Catherine, how you been?" he asked carrying her over to where Caleb, Sarah and Kate were.

"Fine and you?" she asked. "Hey Caleb."

"Hello Catherine," Caleb said. "Kate, Sarah, that's Pogue's twin sister Catherine and this is my little sister Nicole." Cat leaned over and smacked both boys in the head.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Cat?" she asked. Then she looked at the girls. "Call me Cat."

"Two down, two to go," Caleb said.

"Pool table," Nicole said getting off her brother and sitting in a chair. Caleb and Pogue looked over there and saw Reid and Willow were fighting while Tyler and Marisa were hugging. Soon the four came over to them.

"We're all here," Willow said.

"That's Willow, Reid's twin sister," Caleb said pointing to Willow. "And the one hugging Tyler is his little sister Marisa."

"When did you guys get here?" Sarah asked.

"Today," Cat answered. "Marisa, Willow, that's Sarah, Caleb's girl and Kate, Pogue's girl."

"Nice to meet you," Marisa said sitting down.

"Back at ya," Willow said sitting next to Marisa.

"Why you come back?" Reid asked.

"We missed you so much," Willow said sarcastically.

"I like your hair," Sarah said, pointing to Nicole, Willow and Cat.

"Thanks," they said. Tyler looked at Marisa. She hadn't ascended yet and you can tell because her hair wasn't a weird color.

"We're throwing a cook out later," Nicole said. "Want to come?"

"You have places?" Caleb asked.

"I'm going home to see mom, Willow and Marisa have an apartment and I think Cat wants to stay with her brother," Nicole said.

"Why are you here?" Reid asked annoyed.

"We're going to Spenser Academy," Willow said.

"The hell your not," Reid said.

"To bad we already got in so bite me," Willow said.

"So I guess we can call your sisters the daughters of Ipswich," Kate said.

"Pretty much ya," Cat said. "We got called that at our old school."

"Where did you go before?" Sarah asked.

"All girls private school," Nicole said.

"So where's this cook out going to be?" Pogue asked.

"Our apartment and Reid isn't allowed," Willow said sticking her tongue at her brother.

"She's kidding Reid," Marisa said. "Everyone is invited."

"What time and you'll gave to give us the address," Pogue said. "Kate, would you like to go with me?" Nicole looked at him then at Kate. She hoped the girl would say no.

"I love too," Kate said. Caleb asked Sarah and Sarah, of course said yes. Just then, Chase walked over to them. The boys looked at him in surprise. What was he doing back? "Hey Chase, where you been hiding?" Kate said smiling as she hugged him. Pogue looked at him. He dared him to try something on her again. The sisters could sense Chase's power. Being witches gave them certain powers that guys didn't get. Like sensing someone's magic.

"I had to go take care of some family business," he said. "Hey Caleb." The boys calmed down and acted like nothing happened.

"Hey man," Caleb said. Chase then looked over at Marisa and went over to her.

"Who's this pretty little thing?" he asked. Willow was about to cast a spell on him if he touched her girlfriend.

"My sister," Tyler said.

"I see," Chase said has he took her hand gently and kissed it. Willow was chanting some words for one when Nicole stopped her. Willow stopped but kept her guard up with him. "Does this flower have a name?"

"Marisa," she said.

"They are going to Spenser with us," Kate said.

"That's nice," Chase said.

"We better get going and unpack," Willow said walking over to Marisa and helping her up. Marisa nod and stood up. They said their good byes and went out to Nicole's car. "I didn't like him," Willow said getting in after Marisa got in. "And not because he was flirting with my girlfriend." Willow got in next to Marisa, took her hand that Chase kissed on and kissed her hand. Then she pulled Marisa close to her and licked her hand.

"I don't like him either," Nicole said getting in. "No making out." She wasn't in a good mood. Willow pouted then stopped. "Do I have to keep you two separated until Marisa has ascended?"

"What's your problem?" Willow asked. Cat got in.

"My brother has found someone else," Cat said.

"I can't believe him," Nicole said. "I've loved him for so long and he hasn't noticed me like that."

"Maybe he will later," Cat suggested.

"Not with that bitch in my way," Nicole pouted.

"Want me to drive?" Marisa asked.

"I'm fine," Nicole said as she started the car and drove to Marisa and Willow's apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! It is me. I have a warning to everyone who is reading this. There is both a gay and lesbian couple. And the story might go to rated M. I don't know yet. We'll see how it does rated T for now. Peace out to you all and thank you for reviewing. I love to here your comments so please keep reviewing.

AND I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!!!!! SCHOOL HAS BEEN CRAZY!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter two: cookout

Marisa was passing out drinks to everyone. Willow was cooking on the grill. "This party sucks sis," Reid said.

"Because no one's here but you and Tyler," Willow said. "Dumbass."

"Then why you cookin'?" he asked.

"So we have some food ready when they do come smart one," Willow said. "I always was the smarter twin." Tyler and Marisa were laughing at them. Then there was a knock at the door. Marisa went and answered it. It was Pogue and Kate. Marisa smiled and let them in. Cat and Nicole came in behind them. Nicole was still mad that Pogue choose Kate over her. She had an evil way of breaking them up. Marisa smiled at them and handed them drinks. Ten minutes later Caleb and Sarah came. "See bro, it was smart to cook the food early," Willow said taking everything off the grill. "Come and get them."

"Go ahead and get your plates," Nicole said to Pogue and Kate. "I'll watch your drinks." Caleb eyed his sister.

"Thanks; come on Pogue," Kate said dragging him over to the food table. Nicole smiled and placed a potion in Kate's drink. She grinned then hid the bottle. Pogue and Kate came back and sat down. Nicole got up and went to get a plate.

"You're so evil," her brother said in her ear. Nicole giggled and Pogue noticed that. He knew she did something but he couldn't undo a witch's potion. So he switched his and Kate's glasses when both Kate and Nicole weren't looking. Marisa and Tyler got their plate and sat next to each other. They missed each other a lot and Willow knew that. Willow didn't go near her brother and Reid avoided his sister. Everyone sat down and started talking. Pogue looked at Marisa.

"Can you get me a fresh glass please Marisa?" he asked.

"Sure," Marisa said getting up smiling. She took the glass in the kitchen and poured it into the sink. She smelt something and covered her mouth. She dropped the glass in the sink, ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. Nicole cursed and went after her along with Willow and Cat. Tyler wasn't sure what was wrong. Willow opened the door and Marisa was throwing up in the toilet. Willow went over to her and rubbed her back.

"I'm so sorry baby girl," Nicole said closing the door behind her.

"Was the potion that strong?" Willow asked. After Marisa was done throwing up, Willow sat down and pulled Marisa into her lap. Cat handed Willow a wash cloth and she washed Marisa's mouth. Nicole nod.

"I wanted to get Kate. I don't know how Marisa got it," Nicole said.

"Pogue switched the drinks," Cat said.

"Damn," Nicole said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm not crazy enough to say out loud 'Nicole, Pogue switched drinks.' Pogue might have thought I was in on it."

"All clean now," Willow said looking at Marisa's face. Marisa rested her head on Willow's shoulder and Willow put her arms around Marisa. "It's okay baby girl," Willow said. "Nicole won't do it again."

"I won't pull pranks here," she said.

"Nicole, just tell Pogue how you feel," Cat said.

"I can't; I don't have guts like you gals."

"You think Marisa had guts to tell Willow she liked her?" Cat asked.

"Oh you gals never heard the story," Willow said smiling. Someone knocked on the door. Willow placed Marisa on the sink and went to answer the door. Tyler was standing there. He came in and hugged Marisa.

"You alright?" he asked. Marisa nod. "What happened?"

"A potion accident," Cat said quietly. "One of us put a potion in a drink for our self and somehow Pogue got the drink. Then Marisa, because she hadn't ascend yet, can't handle potions by ones who have ascended."

"Your confusing me," Tyler said.

"Basically, the potion was so strong, Marisa smelt it and it affected her," Willow said.

"Oh," Tyler said. "You alright now?" he asked his baby sister. Marisa nod. "Let's get back to the party," Tyler said. The girls nod and stood up. They all walked out.

"Dang Tyler, in the bathroom with four girls including your sister," Reid said. Tyler gave him a cold glare and sat down next to his sister. Willow smacked Reid then walked over to a corner. Everyone just chatted all night but Tyler didn't even look at Reid. Soon it came time for everyone to go.

"Thanks for coming," Marisa said as she waved to everyone as they left. Tyler left twenty minutes after Reid and got to the dorms before him. Once Tyler got to the dorms, he started packing. He was going to request that he be moved form the room he was sharing with Reid. Tyler couldn't deal with Reid anymore. Reid came in the room.

"Where you going baby boy?" Reid asked.

"Away from you," he replied.

"Why me?" Tyler looked at Reid then walked away. Reid went after Tyler.

"I'm crashing with you brother," Nicole said to Caleb.

"No your not," Caleb said with an arm around Sarah's waist.

"Oh going to do some naughty naughty," Nicole said. "Cat, can I crash with you and Pogue then?"

"Sure," Cat said smiling.

"No," Pogue said.

"Damn you guys are all about sex," Cat said. "Fine but I call your room Pogue."

"I said no Cat," he said.

"Fine. We'll take Sarah and Kate's room," she said. She looked at Willow and Marisa. She sent them both a glare saying not to do anything. Marisa nod smiling. Willow complained in her head. She wasn't even aloud to make out with her girlfriend. "See you later girls," Cat said leaving with Nicole.

"Sorry again Marisa," Nicole said leaving. Marisa nod. Nicole got an idea and grinned. "Cat, let's get the brooms," she whispered. Cat looked at her and grinned too.

***

"Your sister seems sweet," Sarah said to Caleb as he started driving to her place.

"She is," he said. "She has grown though." Caleb was pissed his sister wore revealing clothes. He would just have to change that.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Sarah asked.

"Three years ago. All four of them went to a private girls school," he explained.

"Wow. They didn't come home for Christmas?" she asked.

"They were to far away and couldn't make it back in time. They did however spend gifts and everything."

"That's so sweet. Are they like you?" Sarah was scared to ask that.

"Yep but they're witches. As you could guess, you can tell a witch has ascended if they have a weird hair color."

"So who hasn't ascended yet?"

"Marisa, Tyler's baby sister. She was born one year later on Halloween."

"Wow. That must be interesting."

"Not really. Her powers don't double because she was born on that day." Caleb pulled up to his house and parked the car. He got out and went over to Sarah's side. He picked her up and carried her into his house. His mother was out with some friends tonight so he had the whole house to himself. He opened the door with his powers and closed. He went up to his room, opened the door and turned on the lights. He saw Nicole sitting on his bed and became pissed. He accidently dropped Sarah and went toward his sister.

"Caleb!" Sarah yelled. Nicole chuckled, went over to the window, climbed out and jumped on her broom.

"Keep it in your pants brother," Nicole said chuckling as she flew away with Cat. "That was priceless," she laughed.

"Now let's go get my brother," Cat said grinning. Caleb ran over to Sarah.

"I am so sorry," Caleb said kissing her. "I didn't expect to see her here." Sarah looked at him.

"That is still no reason for dropping me," she said crossing her arms. Caleb kissed her lips then her neck.

"Let me make it up to you," he said as he kissed her lips again. Sarah smiled.

"Alright," she said giggling.

***

"That's everything," Willow said putting the last item away. Marisa smiled, sat down on the bed and laid down.

"Finally," Marisa said. Willow smiled and sat next to her. She pulled Marisa up and placed her in her lap. Then she started kissing Marisa's neck. "We can't Will."

"I know," she said as she stopped. "I can't wait until Halloween."

"Good; that's next Friday and it's a full moon," Marisa said.

"But until then, I have to control myself," Willow said. "I will never forgive myself if you couldn't ascend because of me."

"It's okay Will," Marisa said. "I hate that rule: a witch must remain a virgin until they ascend. If they are not a virgin, they may not ascend. Will, I want you to promise me something."

"And what is that?"

"You'll take me once I've ascended."

"Marisa, I can't do that. What if you're not ready?"

"I'm ready now but we can't. Please Willow."

"I'll think about it. Let me warn you now, I may get drunk at this party. If I get drunk, you know what to do." Marisa smiled and kissed Willow on the cheek.

"I know love," she said. "I know."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First Morning at Spenser

"They are going to kill us," Cat laughed as she got ready for her first day of school the next day. Nicole was laughing too and was getting ready. "We got both our brothers."

"Servers them right," Nicole said. "They couldn't keep it in their pants." Cat laughed as she pulled up her shirt and buttoned her top up. Nicole placed some make up on and Cat placed her hair back with chop sticks. "Ready?" Cat nod and they went out to Nicole's car. They jumped in and went to Willow and Marisa's apartment. "Five bucks betting their making out," Cat said.

"No bet needed," Nicole laughed. "We better go stop them before Willow goes to far." Cat nod and they jumped out. They walked up to the apartment and turned the door knob. It was lock. Nicole easy unlocked the door and entered. Indeed Willow was making out with Marisa. She couldn't help she loved Marisa. "Alright you two," Nicole clapped. Willow looked up and Marisa looked too. Willow pouted and got off Marisa and helped her get neat again. Her shirt had been opened and skirt was unzipped. Marisa brushed Willow's hair. Willow kissed her.

"Thanks love," she said. Marisa nod smiling and Willow fixed her hair.

"Can you two hold it together?" Cat asked. "Just one more week. Come on." Marisa and Willow laughed. The girls laughed and walked out to the car. They jumped in and rode off to Spenser. Cat and Nicole told Willow and Marisa what they did and they laughed too.

"I need to do something to Reid," Willow said then grinned. "And I think I know what."

"You need to leave him alone," Nicole said.

"You two can't talk," Marisa said. "You two scared your brothers."

"True," Cat said laughing. "You should have seen their faces. It was priceless. Pogue almost killed Kate."

"And Caleb dropped Sarah," Nicole said laughing.

"I can't wait to get Reid," Willow said. They pulled up to Spenser. "We ready to steal some boyfriends and be called Bitches of Ipswich?" Willow asked. Marisa pouted when she heard her love say steal boyfriends. She knew Willow would be surrounded by boys. Willow heard the pout, undid both of their seatbelts, turned them both invisible and made out with her. "I love you far to much to go with a guy," she said. Marisa smiled. Cat snapped her fingers. It turned Willow and Marisa visible and separated them. The guys were walking over to them. Caleb and Pogue did not look happy. Reid always looked pissed and Tyler followed. Tyler went over to his sister and helped her out.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked hugging her.

"Yes," she replied. Willow, Cat and Nicole got out on their own. Nicole winked at Caleb then walked over to Pogue.

"Hey Pogue-" She was interrupted by Kate and Sarah coming over to them. Nicole cursed. Pogue kissed Kate and Caleb kissed Sarah. "Get a room already damnit!" Nicole yelled then walked away pissed. Caleb kissed Sarah once more.

"I better go see her. See you at lunch?" he asked.

"Alright," Sarah said. Caleb kissed her once more and ran after his sister. Nicole was pissed. She took out her schedule and looked for her first class. Caleb went over to her.

"Don't tell me you still have a crush on Pogue," he said.

"The Hell I do!" Nicole yelled. "But I can't do anything with that bitch around!"

"True but he loves Kate. You can't change that," he said.

"He's a fucking lair!" Nicole said. "He promised! He promised once I returned we could give it a try but he lied!"

"He just probably forgot," Caleb said.

"You don't understand," Nicole said crying some. "Shit." She ran into the girl's bathroom. She started to clean herself off.

***

"I'll walk you to class Sarah," Reid offered.

"No thanks," Sarah said going alone. Kate left with Pogue.

"Blew it bro," Willow said. "We can tell you like her."

"Shut up," Reid said.

"I guess my brother doesn't have it in him," Willow said.

"I bet you can't get a guy without using your magic," Reid said.

"Wanna bet? Pick someone for me," Willow said. Reid looked around. He wanted to pick a guy that Willow would never try to seduce. Reid found one of the gay kids and pointed to him. "Him? Ok." Willow walked toward the guy. Tyler stayed and watched interested. Marisa didn't want to watch so she left. Willow went up to the guy. She had unbuttoned her shirt some and pulled her skit up. "Hey big boy," she said. "I'm new here. Could you show me around please?" She used an innocent tone.

"Bug off," the guy said walking away over to his boyfriend. Reid laughed and Willow cursed. She didn't stop though. She wanted to rub this in her brother's face.

"Why not? I need a knight in shinning armor to help me," she said placing a hand on his cheek. The guy pushed her hand away.

"Dude, just help her," the boyfriend said.

"But I want to be with you," the guy said looking at his boyfriend.

"Just help me please?" Willow asked. The guy looked at Willow and finally nod.

"I'll meet up with you later man," the guy said and the boyfriend nod. The guy started to lead Willow. Willow smiled nicely and followed. Reid cursed and went to watch his sister. Tyler turned around to look at his sister but found her gone. He sighed and followed Reid. He hoped she found her classes ok.

***

The bell rang for class to start and Marisa was totally lost. She tried asking for help but everyone she asked either pushed her away or called her a "bitch," "slut," "whore," and more names. Marisa sighed. Why was everyone being so mean to her? All she wanted was to know where her class was. She should have stayed with her brother. Now she was completely lost in the courtyard and it started to rain hard. She hurried and ran under something but not before she got wet. Even her paper was hard to read. She sighed and started walking around trying to find the class. She wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into someone. "Sorry," she said looking up. She ran into Chase. "I wasn't looking where I was going," she confessed as she looked down.

"It's ok," Chase said. "Let me help you up." Chase took her arms and helped her up. He noticed her white shirt was wet and grinned. Marisa noticed and covered herself. "I didn't mean to stare. I'm sorry," he said.

"C-c-can you help me find a c-c-class please?" she asked scared.

"Sure," he said smiling. Marisa looked at him and handed him her schedule. "You're in luck. I was heading to that class. We'll walk together." Marisa nod and Chase smiled. He started to lead the way. Marisa followed.

"What were you doing out here?" Marisa asked.

"I accidently over slept in my dorm. I don't have a roommate and my alarm went off late," he replied.

"I don't live in the dorms. Willow and I share an apartment," she said.

"Willow? Reid's sister Willow?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Why would you want to be roommates with her? She's so hot I bet she comes home with a different guy every night." Marisa looked down. He did have a point in a way. What did Willow see in her? "Not to say you're not hot."

"I'm not. I know that." Chase took her arm and pulled her into a hug. Marisa struggled to pull away but Chase wouldn't let her.

"I think you're beautiful my little witch." Marisa froze. How did he know her secret?


End file.
